Of Doughnuts and Drabbles
by Pyro-chan and Chibi-chan
Summary: A collection of drabbles and vignettes by Chibi Monkey13 and Pyrochan623
1. The Authors' Greeting

**The Author's Greeting**

Hello and welcome to our collection of Drabbles, short stories, and other various writing pieces. This will be the only author's note in the entire fanfic, because we are too lazy to think of any for the rest of them. So before we forget…

Please review, it's great to hear from readers and we'll promise to reply.

No flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed.

Also, we don't claim to own Trigun in any way shape or form…we're too poor to be sued.

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Pyro-chan623 and Chibi Monkey13


	2. Silly Stampede

**Silly Stampede**

She got mad whenever he ate them.

She told him they were unhealthy. That the sugar would rot his teeth and extend his waistline.

He didn't care, he loved them. Wasn't everyone allowed a guilty pleasure?

And one morning it all ended when she grabbed the box from him.

"Silly Stampede," Meryl had said. "Trix are for kids."


	3. What's in a Name?

**What's in a Name?**

It was his plan.

He would manipulate her to sleep with him.

This, he was sure, would finally break his brother.

It was a plan…a scheme.

It meant nothing.

So why was it that when she whispered his brother's name into the darkness, he felt his heart break?


	4. Love and Marriage

**Love and Marriage**

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

"Marry me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Now you're just being silly. You're saying that because I'm leaving tomorrow."

"And I won't ever see you again. You're gonna walk right out of my life."

"I will not."

"You never write."

"I do too!"

"He may kill you."

She kissed him, "I've got to pack."

He watched her get up from the bed. "How do you plan to track down Vash the Stampede? It's not like you could lure him with doughnuts or something."

Meryl laughed, "Wouldn't that be funny?"


	5. Rust

**Rust**

She lazily traced her fingers along his chest, feeling every curve and indent. As much as he complained, there was nothing she loved more than his scars. She thought his imperfections simply made him even more perfect.

It were the metal bolts and that grate that…well… confused her.

They didn't disgust her, not in the slightest. However, there was a question that Meryl always wanted to ask him.

Did Vash the Stampede ever rust?


	6. Adam’s Apple

**Adam's Apple**

He remembered being told a story, about how God had ordered the first humans not to eat the apple's from the Tree of Knowledge. They disobeyed God and were banished from Eden.

However, they had gained wisdom.

They had learned the truth.

Many had wondered if it was worth learning the truth, since it meant the sacrifice of peace.

Knives hated those people


	7. Child's Play

**Child's Play**

She had bought it for Millie's young son on her way home from work.

It seemed like a harmless toy, and the child seemed happy about his surprise.

When her husband came home, the boy ran to him. "Look Uncle Vash! Auntie Meryl got me a new toy!"

At sight of the toy the blonde instantly paled.

When she had asked him why he replied quietly, "I don't like puppets."


	8. Free Will

**Free Will**

Outside his room he heard the obnoxious sound he knew all too well.

His brother obviously did something stupid...again.

It made him feel uncomfortable and wanted to put an end to it quickly.

After opening the door he saw her curled against the wall.

He sat next to her...like always.

The sudden want to comfort her overwhelm him...like always.

He should've, but he couldn't.

Knives knew the two would make up in the morning.

Like always.

He still felt the urge to hold her, and did his best to push it away.

Violet met arctic and he felt himself break.

Around her, he lost his free will.


	9. Thoughts of a Butterfly

**Thoughts of a Butterfly **

_"Knives!" yelled a golden haired boy. "I wanted to save them both!"_

_"That's foolish Vash," said his twin. "Wanting to save both is a contradiction."_

_Vash dove onto his brother in anger yelling, "I don't care! I wanted to save them both!"_

Millions Knives sits in an empty dark room watching as a spider crawls on the dusty floor.

"You can't save them both." He snarled, squishing the vermin beneath his boot. "You have to kill the spiders to save the butterflies."

With that he went in search of his brother.


	10. Mercy

**Mercy**

"He's gonna be a football player."

"_She's_ going to be a dancer."

He lifted his head from her stomach and looked at her, his death blue eyes filled with question. "How come you keep sayin' it's a girl?"

She giggled, "Because _you_ keep saying it's a boy."

He smiled sadly and placed his head back on her abdomen, "I don't want to miss this."

"I know."

"I wish it could've been different..."

Her baby-blue eyes glazed over, "Me too."

Even though Millie knew he couldn't be there, the moment was real.

"Do me a favor, Honey," He asked before disappearing again. "If it _is _a girl...call her Mercy."

His smile was the last thing that faded.


	11. Fear

**Fear **

She ran her hands through his hair, "So, these dark roots mean...you're dying?"

"Well, the "black of decay" as Knives so poetically put it." He attempted to smile, but it failed.

The tips of her fingers continued to play with his darken hair. Vash sighed and turned to her. He grabbed both her tiny hands in his, "I'm sorry...about everything. You must be scared of me now..."

"Oh Vash," Jessica freed her hands from his and hugged him tight. "I'm scared _for_ you, not of you."


	12. Gallery of God's Mistakes

**Gallery of God's Mistakes **

He walked up and down the gallery of memories.

_Alice Fisher  
Loved Wife and Mother _

The graveyard was filled to the brim with names of those who had died on the pathetic planet.

_James Clark  
Beautiful Son _

He remembered reading the backgrounds of those who were frozen in the cylinders on the SEEDs ship.

_Richard Robinson  
Missed and Beloved Husband _

He was so interested in the lives of these creatures.  
He was so sure they would accept them.  
He was _so _wrong.

Knives ground his teeth together as he felt his arm twist into its many blades.

It was not a gallery of memories he was walking in.

It was a gallery of God's mistakes.


	13. Ink

**Ink **

It had started the first night they slept together, the night before he ventured to face his brother.

She had come to check on him, and one thing lead to another.

As they basked in the afterglow, he had noticed a marker on the end table.

He began to tattoo her body with designs of liking.

She was the canvas of his emotions.

The next morning she awoke to see him still sleeping and softly made her way to the bathroom.

That was when she noticed Vash had drawn something else on her ankle.

_I'll come back to you._

Meryl made sure not to wash her ankle that morning, fearing that if the message was wash away he would be too.


	14. Love and Pancakes

**Love and Pancakes**

This was exactly why she never allowed him in the kitchen.

An enormous cloud of flour had just exploded inside her once clean kitchen and now everything was covered with the white powder.

It reminded her of a war zone, Vash the Stampede versus the Pancake.

She was standing in the doorway a good ten minutes before he finally noticed her. His white covered face glowed in a smile as he waved to her, she waved back.

He bent down and whispered something to an invisible figure, and from behind the counter ran out a little girl with so much flour in her hair it made her blonde hair look white.

She smiled up at her with missing baby-teeth, "Happy Birthday, Mommy!" And handed her a plate of burnt pancakes.


	15. Sometimes When We Touch

**Sometimes When We Touch**

As much as he wished it wouldn't, his internal clock had woken him up as it always had. He opened one eye and glanced at the alarm clock.

6:25 am

He had exactly five minutes before it would ring and he had two choices.

Let the alarm ring and lose his most comfortable source of heat.

Or turn off the alarm and risk losing his _other _arm.

Heat was more important.

He nuzzled his faced into the neck of his sleeping partner as his arm slowly made its way across her and towards the clock. He heard a soft noise from her and continued his ministrations.

Vash was just about to switch the alarm clock to the "off" side when suddenly a tiny hand grabbed his with a grip that promised pain.

"Touch it and die, Broomhead." Meryl growled.


	16. Lover’s Quarrel

**Lover's Quarrel**

A loud smack was heard, followed by a yelp of pain.

Millie Thompson ran into the kitchen concerned. What she saw was her partner holding a spatula and the sixty-billion-double-dollar man holding his hand. By the sounds of it, he was whimpering.

"I told you Vash," Meryl pointed the spatula at the outlaw to emphasis her point. "Do **not** touch the doughnuts before dinner!"

Millie sighed as she strolled onto the porch and sat on the rocking chair. She rolled her eyes as she heard the sound of more smacks and yelling. She turned to the little black cat that had made its way to her feet, "Don't worry," she cooed, and scratched the feline behind the ears. "It's just another lover's quarrel."


	17. How Do I Know

**How Do I Know**

She dropped the dish she was holding and it crashed to the floor.

He flinched at the sound. Tear welled up in her eyes and she turned so he couldn't see the tears she held back.

"What's wrong? I said I'm gonna stay. Why are you so upset?" he tried to sound happy but she continued to sob.

"Vash…how do I know…" she tried to finish but she couldn't.

"How do you know what?" He asked softly.

"How do I know you won't leave again? How do I know that tomorrow you'll still be here?" Her tears escaped at the thought of him leaving again.

Vash walked up to her and bent down so he was eyelevel with her. He whipped her tears away and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Because I promise you I won't leave again."

"Never again?" she asked quietly.

"Never again."


	18. Jelousy

**Jealousy **

She's always with him.

She _must_ love him.

It didn't bother me for the first week, but now it's just ridiculous. It's gotten to the point where he even sleeps with her.

He's a real jerk too. Always mocking me and teasing me when she's has her back turned. Of course she always takes _his_ side, also.

All of her attention goes to him and I'm completely ignored.

I hate him. I really hate him.

However, I am _not_ jealous.

I'm anything but that.

I'm just sick of being Mr. Nice-Outlaw, that cat has got to go.


	19. Tea Time

**Tea Time**

I have only one and only love in this world, and that is tea.

My personal favorite type is herbal.

I know there are many types, and all are quite good, but herbal relaxes my superior mind.

The feel of the warm liquid flowing down my throat, sore from laughing manically as I kill the spiders, is simply soothing.

I always look forward to my daily cup at the end of a very demanding day.

I often wonder though, would it be worth it to keep the spiders alive to have this heavenly beverage that they have created?

Then I remember that all spiders are worthless and laugh at the very thought of allowing them to live.

Alas, I must admit this.

They do make good cup of tea.


	20. Break Out

**Break Out **

It's was a hot afternoon on the planet Gunsmoke, but not too hot. It was just one of those days when the sun beats down, but the world seems at peace.

Meryl Stryfe sat idly on the porch, settling down with a good book and everything was quiet and peaceful.

"MERYL!"

Well, almost everything.

Meryl fell out of her chair from shock and dropped her book in the sand, thus ruining it. She looked up at the frantically flailing blond man above her in anger. "What is it Vash?" she grumbled. Vash waved his hands in the air as if he were signaling a plane to land "It's Knives! I can't find him anywhere! He's gone!" and with that he began to blubber.

Meryl gave a blatant stare to the man standing before her. She rubbed her temples in aggravation. "Vash, how far could he have gone? He's immobilized from the neck down!" she screamed. They stopped bickering to look to the road. What they saw was what looked like a giant yellow, red, and white snake trying to crawl across the street.

It was Knives.

Vash was wide-eyed with shock. "Knives! What are you doing?" he yelled to his psychotic brother. Knives continued to crawl away "Must...get…away from spiders." He urged on, until screaming, "Oh no! **TRUCK! TRUCK! TRUCK!**" A truck then bound towards the temporarily paralyzed plant. He flipped to the side and the truck rolled over him, missing him by an inch. He watched the truck drive away and breathed a sigh of relief.

Knives continued to make his way to the other side of the road. "Well at least I'm getting awa-**THOMAS!**" Just when Knives thought he was safe, a Thomas darted out kicking him in the face. Knives was instantly knocked unconscious and flopped onto the road. Vash sighed, picked up his diluted brother and carried him into the house. Meryl went back to relaxing.

"These daily escape attempts are murder on my nerves."


	21. Be Happy

**Be Happy**

He leaned against the priest's rusty, old motorcycle. He knew if he saw him any where near the piece of junk he'd beat him senselessly with that ridiculous cross he constantly carried.

He didn't really mind though, he probably deserved it.

Curling his long legs to his chest, he buried his head in his knees. He was so tired.

"Hey Spikey!"

Vash instantly raised his head, and suddenly felt the priest stick something on his forehead. He raised his eyes in a useless attempt to glimpse his forehead, when he couldn't he made to peel it off.

"Don't you dare try to peel that off, Spikey, or I'll leave you out in the desert."

The outlaw pouted childishly, "What the hell did you put on me, Wolfwood?"

"Press it."

"What?"

"Just shut up and press the sticker!"

With a sigh Vash obeyed and pressed the middle of the sticker. He was feeling very silly sitting in the middle of town with a sticker stuck to his forehead.

Then the sticker began to make a strange nose,

"_Be happy! Be happy! Be happy! Be happy!"_

Vash chuckled, what a mood lifter. Leave it to Wolfwood to find the strangest stuff.

"That's pretty cute," he glanced up at his friend as the song continued. "Thanks, I needed that."

"_Be happy! Be happy! Be happy! Be happy!"_

"I knew you did, Spikey. That's why I got it."

"_Be happy! Be happy! Be happy! Be happy!"_

"So…how do I turn it off?" Vash asked. As cute as the sticker was, it was getting obnoxious.

"_Be happy! Be happy! Be happy! Be happy!"_

"Did you try pressing it again?"

Vash did and nothing happened. It still kept going.

"_Be happy! Be happy! Be happy! Be happy!"_

"Wolfwood!" Vash yelled ripping the sticker off his head. He tried to step on it, but it only stuck to the bottom of his boot.

"_Be happy! Be happy! Be happy! Be happy!"_

As Vash attempted the step on the sticker Wolfwood rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Leave it to _you_ to get a broken sticker."

"Leave it to _you_ to buy a lemon!" The blonde snarled as he continued to stomp on the sticker.

"_Be happy! Be happy! Be happy! Be happy!"_

Great, now there was no way of getting it off his boot. He turned to his companion, "Where did you get this thing anyway?"

The priest shrugged, "Some kid sold it to me for five bucks."

A block away, a group of children stood on a line for ice cream cones.

"It's real nice of ya to treat us all for ice cream, Jack." A red head boy said to another. "But where'd you get the money for it.

The boy laughed, "Some idiot bought that annoying singing sticker! I got five whole bucks for it!"


	22. Perfect

**Perfect**

"Wow,"

"What is it?"

"I still can't believe how perfect she is."

"She _is_ perfect."

"She has your eyes, you know."

"Yes, and she has your hair color," she smiled. "I hope that won't make her a dumb blonde like her father."

Ignoring his wife's insult, he gently stoked his daughter's hair as she slept. "No, she'll be brilliant."

"She'll be beautiful, and all the boys will want to date her."

Vash pouted, "They better not, or else they'll have to answer to me!"

Meryl laughed as she left the nursery. When he was sure she was out of hearing range, Vash leaned over the railing of his daughter's crib and whispered, "Boys have cooties." before kissing her softly on the forehead.


End file.
